Little Dragon, leave the life you always knew
by EB26
Summary: One-Shot. Come away little lamb, come down to the water. To the ones waiting only for you. Come little lad, come away to the darkness. Give yourself so we may live anew. Come along little dragon, come to the slaughter. With the one appointed to see this through.


(This was inspired by Maroon 5's Come away to the water.)

Come away little lamb, come down to the water. To the ones waiting only for you.

Come little lad, come away to the darkness. Give yourself so we may live anew.

Come along little dragon, come to the slaughter. With the one appointed to see this through.

It should be harder than this you think, as you lead the boy through the forest. Your footsteps sure despite the darkness. There should have been a struggle, you should be leading the boy here gagged and bound. Somehow it would have made this easier. Less painful than the boy following you willingly through the night. But he trusts you. You scowl despite yourself, haven't you always warned him not to trust anybody?

"Will my parents be there?" Asks the boy, as he hurries to keep up with you.

"I'd imagine so," you answer shortly. Not wishing to be drawn into conversation.

He grabs hold of your arm forcing you to slow your pace. He looks pale in the moonlight.

"He, you don't- does he know?" He looks at you fearfully.

You look him in the eyes.

"No."

You suspect he knows you're lying as he hesitates, but then continues.

"Come on, if we're late he'll get angry. Neither of us want that."

No we don't. Merlin, forgive me child. You place a hand lightly on his back, encouraging him to keep walking.

He's rambling now, something about potions homework. He's nervous.

"What will happen over Christmas? I cant exactly return home, it'd be to dangerous once he finds out. I wouldn't place my Mother in that kind of position."

"Don't worry about the future, leave that up to me."

He offers you a weak smile, one you don't return.

"I thought it would feel different than this."

"How do you mean?"

He hesitates, mulling over his words. "It's just, I feel no different than last time I saw them all. I still feel scared."

You turn and look at the boy, surprised he has admitted to his fears.

"It's normal to be apprehensive in the Dark Lord's presence." You inform him quietly.

"Yes I know. But now that I am a, a, traitor," he fumbles over the words. "I just thought I would feel different that's all. But it's just the same. Nothing's changed."

"Everything has changed child. We all have our part within this war." You are nearing the clearing where they are gathered, waiting for you and the boy. Your body feels alive at that very moment, painfully aware of the child stumbling along next to you and you pray to god it will be fast. You don't think you have ever despised yourself so much and you long to take the child and run, shelter him. But you know these fantasies are foolish and dangerous to even entertain. The end is nearing now and the forest has gone eerily quiet. He slows next to you and you know he can sense it to.

"Do you think Potter will ever know? That I've come over to his side, that I am fighting for him."

"I'll make sure they all know," you promise, you'll make sure they all know.

"Be brave Dragon," you mutter and give his arm a gentle squeeze before stepping out into the clearing where the death eaters are waiting.

"My Lord," you mutter kneeling down as a robed figure approaches you. You hear the boy drop to his knees by your side. But you refuse to look up, to acknowledge what happens next. To confirm your part in this.

"Stand," orders the Dark Lord harshly and you do so. He is standing in front of the child his long fingers tracing his cheek, the nails drawing blood. But the boy doesn't flinch, he just keeps his eyes averted. And then it's chaos, and you are watching helplessly as the child thrashes on the ground screaming. Then it goes silent.

"Traitor," hisses the Dark Lord. The child's eyes find yours and they are wide with fear, begging you to do something, anything. But you don't. This has to happen, it has to be like this.

"Lucius, I think you need to teach your brat a lesson in loyalties."

You keep your eyes on Narcissa as the renewed screams pierce your heart. These more terrible than the last.

"Please, Father, FATHER! Snape, please!"

Shush child, don't scream. That's what they want. Be brave now child, it'll be over soon.

A death eater hands the Dark Lord a branding stick. It glows red where it has been held over the fire. And his intentions are made clear as the child is brought towards him and forced to his knees, his arms bound tightly behind him. This time he doesn't scream and you force yourself to watch as the metal sears through his skin. Somehow the silence is more threatening.

* * *

_Dumbledore looked grave as you relate the conversation you have just had. _

"_I see," said Dumbledore slowly and you feel the beginning of disquiet settling in your stomach.._

"_I assured him that we could take measures to protect him. Keep him safe, hide him."_

_Dumbledore didn't reply, his eyes solemn as he studied his hands. _

"_Headmaster?" You question. "This is good news, is it not? Draco doesn't wish to follow in his fathers footsteps, this is promising."_

_He shook his head._

"_I'm afraid I don't understand." _

_The aged headmaster finally looked at you, his eyes weary, calculating. "Your position within the war is essential. Understand this Severus, your position cannot be compromised. You are closest to the student and Voldermort may suspect foul play on your part."_

_You shake your head not truly comprehending what he was getting at. "But the boy-"_

"_He will understand," interrupted Dumbledore. "The boys sacrifice, Draco's sacrifice-"_

_You stand up, outraged. "Sacrifice? He's only a child, an innocent boy!"_

"_It's for the greater good."_

* * *

You stand immobilised as the boy slumps to the floor and you hope to God it was worth it. That the greater good was worth this. Because you aren't certain. The boys eyes meet yours and you flinch at the hatred burning in them.

"I trusted you," he said weakly. "Please Severus."

But you shake your head.

"No, traitors must be punished." That empty voice wasn't yours, surely? You pray the child understands that you didn't betray him. These aren't your actions, are they?

"Enough!" Voldermort orders. "Finish this."

And you understand as you pull your wand out. Of course it was always meant to be you, the final test regarding your loyalty. You train your wand at the boy, who is now crying silently.

"Please," he begs you, one last time.

Your eyes meet his as you mutter the killing curse. A brief spark then he is gone. His eyes lifeless. You are falling now and you wonder how it can hurt this much. How your heart can be breaking, when there's nothing left to break.

Goodnight little dragon.


End file.
